Body Love ? No
by SerasVictoria12
Summary: -Una arma destructora, tiene corazon ? como carajos puedo pensar en o puede importarme esa chiquilla. Si, es linda, ya hasta tiene un buen cuerpo, pero no me bastaria con solo tirarmela, que ? que me faltaria de hacer? no entiendo. GirikoxMaka
1. Chapter 1: El quiere que ?

Body Love?

Maka Albarn, una chica comun, de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, una peque a mini falda (genius :v) y un abrigo que cubre su dorso,una usuario muy inteligente y poderosa.

Maka caminaba junto a Soul su camino habitual para llegar al shibusen, ambos cansados de oir los gritos de Black star.

-Oi! todos deven resivirme como el mas fuerte que soy, yo soy black star el hombre que vensera a los dioses! JAJAJAJA!

-P-por favor Black star, todos nos estan viendo.

-Eso es obvio Tsubaki, me admiran JAJAJA!.

-Nunca cambiara?

-Supongo que no Maka, Oe! black star calla de una vez, un chico cool no hace eso.

-Hallo!.-Black star solto su carrera hacia el shibusen con Tsubaki deetras de el.

-Ne Soul, como es que lo soportas ?.

-Ni yo lose, bueno hay que apresurarnos no ?.

-Si.

En el shibusen...

-42-42-564...

Algunas hondas se vieron en la ventana dentro del cuarto de la muerte.

-Que tal!? como estas Maka-chan,Soul,Black stas ,Kid-kun.

-Hola shinigami-sama

-Para que nos a llamado shinigmi-sama.

-Bien pues veras Soul, necesito que vayan hacia donde esta esta alma, es bastante poderosa pero podran terminal facilmente.

-Entonses para que nos llamas a todos?.

-Kid-kun, tu solo obedece, es de nuevo una clase de apoyo.

-Jajajaja! si es tan facil, dejenmelo a mi yo terminare antes de que empiese !.

-Bueno buena suerte!.

Shinigami-sama finaliso la llamada, y todos se fueron del lugar para ir en busca de aquella alma, Maka facilmente pudo verla asi que conducia a los demas hacia ella, tal como dijo shinigami-sama, se vei bastante ,Tsubaki,Liz y Paty ya estan en su forma de arma.

-Arachne para que quieres a esa chiquilla?

-Mosquito, es solo para obtener toda la lealtad de Giriko, a pasado tanto tiempo sin compa ia de una mujer, este peque o regalo le servira para tomar su decicion de serme leal o no, es cosa de conplacerlo.

-Usted cree que querra la compa ia de esa joven?.

-Por supuesto, ella es tenas y obstinada que le sera interesante someterla, sabes que es muy dominante.

-Eso es cierto, ademas que con los a os que han pasado todos han cambiado, el hijo de Shinigami-sama , el arma de esa chica, el tal Black star, ya paresen adultos jovenes.

-Eso es correcto, Maka ha cambiado bastante.

Ya habian pasado 7 a os, suficiente para el gran desarrollo de los chicos, en efecto Soul,Kid y Black star, ya eran bastante grandes hasta el punto de pareser adultos jovenes, Tsubaki sigio igual, Liz y Patty cambiaron solo un poco ,a Patty le habia crecido un poco masl el cabello al igual que maca, su cabello ya pasaba unos centimetros de sus hombros, su busto por fin se habia desarrollado, casi como Tsubaki, sus caderas crecieron tambien tomando la forma de una mujer, llamando asi la atencion de algunos chicos en el Shibusen,aun que seguia teniendo su fuerte caracter.

-Seguro le complasera verla ahora. Mosquito, toma de ventaja la pelea que tendran para tomarla, sin su arma.

-Si se ora.

Dicho esto mosquito se fue hacia la direccion de la pelea que ya habia comensado. Obviamente como shinigami-sama habia dicho no fue tan dificil, Kid le dio el golpe de gracia reciviendo las quejar de Black star.

-Hombre ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, por que tu tienes que ser el heroe aqui!.

-Solo ise lo que me fue ordenado, era un ventaja notable no es asi.

-Kid-kun tiene razon, es mejor volver antes no lo creen ?.

-Bien, pero quien comera el alma?.-convirtiendose en su forma humana con su tipica sonrisa con esa dentadura afilada.

-Mmm...- Maka tenia sus manos sobre la falda moviendose de un lado a otro.

-Que te ocurre maka?.

-Nada soul, es solo que olvide comer.

Soul suspiro, el ya le habia dicho que comiera pero esta se a negado para llegar temprano, ya que por culpa de soul llegarian tarde.-Volvamos entonses.

-M-maka-chan?.

-Que Tsubaki?.

-Yo tengo una manzana aqui guardada por si la quieres.-de su bolsa saco una manzana pero esta se le callo y rodo un poco lejos, fuera de la vista de todos.

-Ire a buscarla.

-Tanta hambre tienes ?

Maka le dio como respuesta una mirada de enojo haciendo sonreir a soul, ella camino, tambien fuera de vista de ellos , miro la manzana en el suelo la tomo y la limpio. Hasta que oyo un crujido de una rama.

-Mmm? Soul?.

No hay respuesta.

-Tsubaki, Kid Black star ?.

Miendo, eso sintio al no oir ninguna respuesta, volteava a todas partes muy atenta a culaquier sonido o movimiento.

-Hola se orita.

-m-mosquito!.-grito.

-Shhh...tranquila.-rapidamente ante el grito le coloco un pa uelo en la boca lo cual iso que esta se desmayara.-Giriko estara complacido ahora.

Tomando a la chica rapidamente se sercioro de que ninguno de sus compa eros se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, tomando una de sus formas rapidamente se fue de ahi.

*Con los demas*

-Oe! Maka apurate!.

-Quien tarda tanto en ir por una manzana ?

-Mejor rebisare que este bien.

-Esta bien Kid, ve rapido quieres.

Kid asintio mientras fue en busca de Maka.

-Todo por una manzana.

-Que no desayuno?

-Se nego, por mi culpa llegariamos tarde.

-Hay que ver.

-Chicos!-grito.

-Que pasa Kid?

-No encuentro a Maka por ningun lado!.

-Que?

-No la veo por ningun lado.

-Rayos.-corrio en direccion donde se habia ido Maka.-Maka! Maka!

-Oe! maka!

-Maka!?

*Devuelta con Mosquito*

-Bien echo Mosquito

-Gracias mi se ora.

-Mmm.-miro a la chica por un segundo mientras le acarisiaba la mejilla.- siertamente es mas bella, Giriko le encantara tenerla.

A/N: Bien es mi segundo fic, no se si me quedo bien pero bueno, comenten si les gusto, si no no comenten cosas feas shi? gracias jejeje. 


	2. Chapter 2: Primer beso ?

Pov Giriko:

Un hombre de cabellos naranja, dentadura afilada y una pedaso de lo que paresia hierro sobre su nariz, estaba acostado, su rostro mostraba imperactividad.

-Una...solo...una, necesito una mujer.-Giriko tenia la cara como de un drogadicto en abstinencia, enserio que necesitaba el calor de una mujer.-pero...por que siento que necesito mas que su cuerpo ? que carajos siento!.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de su pensamiento para luego ver a Arachne entrar por ella con una chica de cabellos rubios.

-Buen dia Giriko, me sorprende que estes despierto a esta hora.

-No podia dormir mas, decidi levantarme temprano, mm?.-paro su charla al ver a Maka.-que hace la chica ex-plana aqui ?.

-Pense que este regalo podria ayudarte en tu decicion.

-Shi...y por que ella?, se supone que habia 3 mujeres mas en su equipo no ?.

-Pense que te seria interesante.-Arachne dejo a maka acostada (ya que aun seguia inconsiente) aun lado de Giriko.-llama si necesitas algo Giriko, se amable.

-Mmm? Oe espere! .-grito demaciado tarde, ya estaba solo con Maka.

-So...ul.-Maka hablaba entre cortado.

-Hay que ver me han dejado contigo, han cambiado mucho...en especial tu.

Giriko se acerco de manera de que no se despertase , inconcientemente paso su brazo por la situra de Maka abrazandola colocando su cabeza bajo su cuello, de alguna manera se sintio...bien? como es que el podia sentirse bien en esa pocicion? bueno lo pensaria despues ahora tenia de nuevo esa necesidad de sue o, solo cerro los ojos y dormio sin despegarse de Maka.

Pov regular:

-Arachne-sama que planea con todo esto ?.

-Mosquito, acaso no comprendes ?, Giriko esta mejor con esa chica en su posesion y asi ganare su lealtad.

-Y que hay de esa chica Maka ?.

-Puedo utilizarla como arma, con esto.-al mismo tioempo una de sus ara as se colocaba sobre la mano de Arachne.-con esto podre controlarla

*Maka and Giriko*

Algunos minutos despues...

-M-mm?.-Maka habrio lentamente sus ojos, miraba borroso, no alcansaba a distinguir nada, intento levantarse pero sintio algo pesado sobre su pecho, cuando se le aclaro la vista puedo ver que era..."GIRIKO! como es que estaba el ahi, o mejor dicho por que esta en mi pecho ?"penso.

-Kyaa!.MAKA-CHOP.-Maka al verlo entre sus pechos (ya que se movio mientras dormia)le estrello un libro en la cabeza, causando que este despertara al instante.

-AHH! MALDITA SEA!.-Giriko se quejo mientra frotaba su cabeza.-que carajo te pasa !?.

-Que hago aqui!?.-se desliso lejos de el.

-Arachne te trajo aqui, supongo que te usara o algo.

-Y-y una mierda trabajare para ella.-chillo.

-Vaya, veo que has cambiado hasta tu forma de hablar.-rio entre dientes.

-Y por que me abrazabas !?.

-Callate, ni yo lose.

-Tsk...

Giriko, detuvo su frotada de cabeza, para mirar a Maka que le seguia dando una mirada de "JODETE".

-Deja de mirarme que lo ases eh ?

-Eres el enemigo es obvio que lo haga.

-Como digas, veo que ya no eres plana eh ? .-el rio entre dientes.

-Tu!...-estaba a punto de gritarle una bola de maldiciones cuando su estomago gru o.-Ugh...

-Tienes hambre ?.

-S-si.

-Deviste decirmelo.-Giriko se levanto y salio de la habitacion.

-"Es mi oportunidad!".-Maka se levanto y comenzo a buscar una salida, tan pronto oyo a Giriko venir de nuevo, volvio a donde estaba.

-Aqui tienes.- estiro su mano con un plato que llevaba un peque o trozo de pastel.- comelo.

-Comelo tu primero.

-No lo e envenenado idiota a toma antes de que me arrepienta.

Maka dudo cuando tomo el plato, no sabia si a de confiar en su palabra, despues de todo el es el enemigo, pero ahora moria de hambre, asi qe tomo un peque o pedaso y lo probo, era sierto no tena nada malo.

*Maka pov.*

Comi ese troso de pastel, era mi favorito despues de todo, vainilla, aun que me aya dado algo de comer no bajare la mirandole, el se habia acostado aun lado mio bebiendo cervesa.

-Que pasa ?.-Me miro, inmediatamente desvie la viste.

-N-nada.

El rio entre dientes, senti un poco de ardor en mi cara.

-Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Callate...

-Que ruda te has puesto.-rio entre dientes.

*Regular pov*

-Puedes callarte!.- a este punto Maka estaba a unos centimetros de la cara de Giriko.

-Mmm...-Para Giriko le hacia ver atractiva que ella estubiera enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo. Incanciente mente la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo a el sellando sus labios con los suyos, Maka no supo que hacer solo se sorprendio.

A/N: Bueno no me siento tan crativa como antes pero bue...jeje espero y les alla gustado, mas o menos me gustan AsuraxMaka GirikoxMaka y KidxMaka.

Giriko: yo voto por la segunda pareja.

Maka: que creen que soy una puta!?.

Asura: a mi no me molesta.

Kid: ni a mi.

Maka: pero que mier-! 


	3. Chapter 3: Telefono

A/N: ok creo que no tengo por ahora alguien que me siga bueno si tengo dentro de un tiempo hoy es 15-Oct-13 :D jejeje bueno sigamos con la historia =3= nose soy un tanto pervet xD asi que aqui abra un poco de ello aca aca lo siento sabes que letra sigue de la n si la elle es que no puedo usarla por eso la puse con ll jeje asi que espero que en estos espacio como "ni a" va la letra siguiente de la n.  
-

Maka no supo como reaccionar, mientras que Giriko aprobechaba su confucion para profundisar el beso, como el abrazo, este beso se sentia bien o mejor ? de alguna manera no entendio.

Maka estaba procesando lo que ocurria, cuando volvio en si lo empujo y limpio su boca con una de sus mangas.

-PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA!?.-Maka ahora estaba como un tomate maduro.

-Besarte ?.

-Idiota! ese fue mi primer beso!.

-25 a os y ese fue tu primer beso ? vaya si que nadie te quiere.-Giriko rio entre dientas aun que claro no admitiria que siente un logro aberle robado un primer beso a alguien.- sabes me gustaria quitarte otracosa.

-Que? maldito pervertido!.

-Jeje, nunca me e tirado una virgen.

-Vete a la mierda!.

-Vaya que te has vuelto muy mal educada, deberia castigarte sabes ?.

-Q-que?.

Giriko se lanzo sobre ella y la volteo haciendo que le diera la espalda, el sonrio de una manera pervertida, tomo sus brazos con una solamano suya colocando el dorso de Maka sobre la cama.

-Que demonios haces, sueltame!.

-Has sido una mujer muy mala y debes ser castigada.-Giriko paso su mano libre bajo la falda de maka y bajo ses bragas.- no te preocupes no te follare...aun.

-Tsk..maldito pervertido!.

*Pov Giriko*

Sonrei al oirla gritar que le soltara, pobre ni a retorsiendose de manera inutil, vaya que es luchadora, pase una mano por su pierna de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que se estremeciera, son divertidas sus reacciones.

-Eh Maka verdad ? estas lista ?.

-Vete a la mierda.- grito.

-Je.- levante mi mano y la asote fuertemente en sus musloss, crei haberla oido gritar entre gemiso, tal vez sea masoquista ?,. vaya eres masoquista ?.

-N-no soy masoquista sueltame!.

Sonrei de nuevo, peque a mentirosa esto le gusta, por que parar ahora ?. Volvi asotar mi mano contra sus muslos, si que a cambiado, ya no es plana como antes, y sus caderas an crecido...mucho mejor.

-P-para...por favor.-

-Por que ? se ve que te gusta.

-S-solo para...

La solte, ella rapidamente se subio sus bragas y bajo su falda, rei entre dientes, era inutil que ocultase su rubor era demaciado palida.

*Pov regular*

-Eres un idiota!.-Maka grito con aun un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, ademas te a gustado no lo niegues.

-C-claro que no!.

Giriko rio entre dientes de nuevo.-eres terca, eso me gusta.

-Ca-callate!.

-No grites me romperas el timpano.-Giriko llevo su me ique a su oido, los gritos de Maka si que eran potentes.

Maka inflo sus mejillas como una ni a y desvio la mirada.

-Te vez linda asi.-Susurro es claro que Maka no lo escucho.

"Q-que me pasa...se sintio...bien? NO! el es el enemigo ademas-".-Un tono despejo a ambos de sus pensamientos.

III-I've Been Looking For A Beautiful While Nowww.. Oh And I, I Just Can Not Get You Out Of My Mind So Mom Just Hold My Hand And Move Your Body.. I'm Your Man, I Need Your Body Can I Take You Down? Ohh.. Can I Take You Down? Ohh.. And You Can Be The Love Of My Life...-Era el tono.(de W y Yandel xD)

-Que fue eso ?.

-E-es mi telefono.

-Entregamelo.-Giriko extendio la mano.

Maka suspiro pero obedecio saco su telefono mietras sonaba.

Hay Algo Que me gusta de ti Y ESE Algo me encanta Siento Que Eres Necesaria para mi ...Me Vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel, Tu cintura dura dura ehh. Me Vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel, Tu cintura dura dura Acerc ndonos t y yo uoh Sinti ndonos, bes ndonos t y yo uoh Sin Que nadie nos Vea Disfrut ndonos ...

Maka se sonrojo, si parecia inocento, pero no de todo tal vez.

-Bonito tono.-Giriko rio entre dientes al ver como ella se sonrojaba por las palabras de la cancion, en cierto modo a el le gustaban las letras.

-Gracias ?.

-Vaya, sere tonto pero esto que dice en ingles lo entiendo, que dices, hacemos lo que dice?.

-E-eh? 


End file.
